


NOX I

by nemo_baker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (at least for now), Alternate Universe, Complete, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_baker/pseuds/nemo_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from <a href="http://gmariam321.tumblr.com/">gmariam321</a>: "Jack/Ianto AU in which they are astronauts and go into space. I imagine Jack is a bit more experienced in space than Ianto, because I'd love to see Ianto's reaction and Jack's reaction to Ianto's reaction. And feelings, of course. Maybe a zero-g kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOX I

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and immediately went into my own little headcanon paradise. Since I don’t know a ton about space travel, I set this a little bit in the future so I could make up my own rules… Which means I just spouted tech gibberish when it was required of me haha. I left it kind of open-ended, too, because I feel like I might expand on this later on. For now, though, it's complete.

**MISSION SPECS: NOX I**

_Overview:_ The NOX Program, commissioned by the Torchwood Institute, seeks to overcome many of the remaining limits on crafts guided by Intelligent Life Forms (ILF). Using the technologies they developed to propel high-speed satellites to new depths of space (See: ATLAS Program), they wish to create a ship that can send live pilots/research teams to equal distances. The NOX I, designed to be operated by 2-3 specialized operatives, is the first ship of it’s kind that Torchwood has produced.  
_Objective:_ Follow the path of the ATLAS XII around Saturn. Assess Technological Capabilities of craft + Report. Study astronomical phenomenon + Report at predetermined checkpoints (See: Itinerary)  
_Estimated Duration:_ 1-2 Earth Months

 **Personnel**  
SHIP-Side  
Pilot: Capt. Jack Harkness (See: CALYPSO V+VI Mission Specs >Flight Personnel)  
Co-Pilot, Research Director/Coordinator: Ianto M. Jones (See: ATLAS XI-XII Mission Specs>Research Personnel>Engineering/Development)

PLANET-Side  
Flight Coordinator, Mission Control: Dir. Gwen Cooper (See: ATLAS XI-XII Mission Specs>Personnel Coordinator>Mission Oversight Staff)  
Technical Director: Prof. Toshiko Sato (See: ATLAS XI-XII Mission Specs>Tech Personnel>Programming/Engineering/Development)  
Medical Director: Dr. Owen Harper (See: CALYPSO VI-VIII Mission Specs>Medical Personnel>Research/Development)  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Mission Timestamp: 06:15:28, 15 Aug., 2126**

“Ionic Propulsion gage.”

“Operational.”

“Manual Converter controls.”

“Likewise.”

“Sub-Etheric Resonator.”

“Sub–you made that up.”

“Might have.”

Jack chuckled and nudged Ianto’s shoulder. “Alright. Is that everything, then?”

“Yes, sir. That’s the last of final checks. You can report back to Gwen.”

“Excellent.” He opened his com link to Mission Control. “This is Harkness from the NOX I to Mission Control, we’ve successfully completed final checks.”

_“Cooper from Mission Control to NOX I, we’ll be able to begin the launch just as soon as we get your last med. scans from this morning. Both of you should get into position for takeoff.”_

“Copy,” Jack said, then grinning mischieviously at Ianto. “You hear that? Time to assume the position.”

The man in question rolled his eyes. “Do shut up before I forget why I agreed to spend two months stuck in space with you.”

“Aw, come on! You know you love me.”

“One of my greater shortcomings.”

 _“Oi. At least wait until you’re off the ground.”_ Gwen interjected. _“Owen says your scans are clear. We’ll begin the launch in five minutes, fifteen seconds. Opening your line to Tosh so she can spot you.”_  
  
“Copy.”

_“This is Sato to NOX I.”_

“Harkness to Sato.”

“Jones to Sato.”

_“Hi, you two. Ianto, you can begin activating the secondary and tertiary IP systems. Secondary should be set to maximum.”_

“Copy. Secondary system engaged, power will reach maximum in three minutes, fifteen seconds. The tertiary system will be at half power in four minutes.”

_“Copy. Jack, in two minutes you can engage the primary system, as well as the misfire gage.”_

“Copy.”

Jack watched idly as Ianto flipped switches and pushed buttons. The man had a look on his face, the one with stony features and expressive eyes, that told Jack he was trying to hide his nerves.

“You alright?” Jack asked.

“Mm. I’ll be fine.”

“Want me to make a joke about first time jitters?”

Ianto gave him a pointed look. “I’d rather you paid attention to your countdown clock.”

With a laugh, Jack hit the controls to activate the primary system. “Tosh, primary system’s activated. Will reach full power in three minutes, fifteen seconds. Engaging safety protocols for misfire.”

_“Copy. Take off in three minutes and eight.”_

“Copy. Helmets on, connect to Air Compression Units.”

They hooked themselves up, then scanned each other’s stations to ensure everything that needed to be done was, in fact, done.

“I think we’re set Jones.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mission control, we’re prepared to engage Ionic Propulsion.”

_“Copy. Prepare to engage in ten seconds. Nine... Eight…”_

Jack felt a set of fingers lock with his own, and squeezed Ianto’s hand.

_“Six… Five… Four....”_

He braced himself for the jolt.

 _“Three… Two… One.”_  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**06:34:15**

_“Launch successful. You’ve established orbit, primary systems holding.”_

“Copy. Automated systems holding as well. We’ll go once around the Earth and then start off towards our first checkpoint.”

_“Copy.”_

Ianto stared out of the portal window on his side of the cockpit as the NOX I began its lap around the Earth. Oceans and continents unfolded in front of his eyes. He found himself enraptured by the curvature of the planet below, as well as the ethereal blue glow that seemed to surround it.

_“There seems to be a minor issue with the Artificial Gravity Field Generator, so you’ll be floating around for a little while. But we should be able to find the programming glitch in a few hours.”_

“Copy. Alright, thank you Mission Control. We’ll be back with you at the checkpoint. Over and out.”

_“Copy. Over and out.”_

The comms disconnected. Ianto registered Jack’s thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

“I remember,” Jack murmured. “When I got up here in the CALYPSO V. My first mission.”

“You were flying with John Hart,” Ianto said. Jack had told him stories from flying on the CALYPSO before, on those nights where Ianto would come back from training too exhausted to rationalize getting up to complete the same routine the next day.

“Yep. Glad that mission was only two weeks,” Jack chuckled.

“Mm. You were saying?” Ianto finally turned away from the window. He could barely see Jack’s face through the tinted glass of his visor.

“Just remembering the ‘staring phase’ that you’re currently experiencing. And how I wished that the CALYPSO had an observation deck.”

“You know, the NOX just so happens to have one of those.”

“Yeah. Would you like to go up?”

“Sure.”

After removing their helmets and safety belts, they exited the cockpit.  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
**06:55:23**

They floated down the main corridor, passing the labs and their living quarters, until they reached their destination. The NOX I was built as something of a research facility, and an entire floor had been equipped for the purpose of observation. The steel roof of the NOX was retractable and when pulled aside, the ceiling was revealed to be a giant window ideal for stargazing and mapping.

Jack could remember how excited Ianto had been when he’d first seen that in the plans for the ship. Ianto’s yearning to be amongst the stars had shown in everything he’d done for the past few years. The other man’s determination had been what initially drew Jack to him. As they’d continued working together, Ianto’s brilliance and passion had shone, and Jack had fallen for him fast. Even now, after being together for over two years, Jack still sometimes felt as though he were merely in orbit around the star that was Ianto Jones.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jack punched in the code for the O-Deck, and the door beeped before sliding aside. Ianto gripped the doorframe and pulled himself through, and Jack followed. The switch to pull aside the outer roof was just inside the room.

“Ianto Jones,” he said, grandly. “Welcome to outer space.” He flicked the switch.

The metal paneling clanked a bit as it moved aside to reveal a picturesque view of the Earth, as well as a vast expanse of black sky and stars. The heavenly bodies twinkled at Jack, greeting him like old friends. But as much as Jack had looked forward to that view, for the moment he couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover.

“Oh,” Ianto breathed. “Oh, Jack…”

Jack felt a grin break over his face as he watched Ianto push of the wall, attempting to get closer to the window. The stress from launch week seemed to dissolve from his face, to be replaced with an expression of pure wonder. His jaw had gone slack, and his eyes were alight.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jack said, drifting over to Ianto and pulling him close. Ianto leaned into his shoulder, still staring.

“Absolutely.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I just can’t believe I’m _here_ … I actually made it.”

“You did.”

“It was worth it. The three years of training. All that getting up at four in the bloody morning...”

“Good.” Jack placed a kiss in Ianto’s hair.

Then, Ianto turned in his arms. “I… was worried, when I first started, that when I got up here it would be lonely. Beautiful, but lonely. Thank you for not letting it be.”

He felt his heart swell in his chest, and leaned in close. “I’m glad I get to be here with you. For this, and everything else.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Jack closed the last of the distance between them by pressing his lips to Ianto’s. He felt hands clasp behind his neck as Ianto responded with a soft, cherishing kiss that traveled through Jack’s entire body.

As they embraced beneath the stars, they took comfort in being exactly where they belonged.  



End file.
